transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The December Alternate Universe 2031
It has become something of a tradition, each year, to break reality somehow and do an alternate universe during December. So far, we’re done an alternate future, a Shattered Glass style mirror universe, and travelled to the past. This year, we're putting it to a vote what we'll be doing. In all cases, the alternate universe will be exactly that: an alternate universe, with no obvious connection to the main universe. There won't be any jumping from one universe to another, except perhaps at the end. If you want to have a scene of your normal character one day and your alternate version character the next day, that's totally fine. If you want to ignore the normal universe and just have alternate fun, that's fine. If you want to stick with the normal universe and ignore the alternate universe, that it also fine. At the very end, we'll likely roll with the normal universe remembering whatever happened to their alternates as if it was a dream. A really weird dream that everyone apparently shared. Most of these alternate universe will work just fine with renaming your alternate modes and temporarily renaming your weapons. In a few rare cases, if someone has a really cool concept, staff might give out a temporary third mode to cover for the alternate version. For example, if we did Beast Wars, and Fulcrum really, really wanted to be a bear, and he had a convincing case why just renaming his jet mode to 'bear' wouldn't work, Staff might grant him a temporary bear mode for the duration of the plot. Voting ends on November 23rd, at noon, EST. The options: Beast Wars The current cast of characters crashed-landed on a prehistoric Earth due to temporal shenanigans. Their ship's Teletraan-equivalents used aspects of the Pretender process to make them turn into pseudo-organic alternate modes to protect them from the strange, dangerous raw energon radiation. Fighting ensues over energon deposits, as both sides struggle to get their ships working again. Most animal modes will probably be fine, but in the case of particularly unusual creatures, such as dinosaurs, Fuzors, and mythical creatures, you'll probably need Charstaff approval and a good justification. We don't need a dozen winged utahraptors running around fighting tiger-unicorns. ;) Hearts of Steel The current cast of characters somehow ends up on Earth and wake up during with the steam age. They assume steampunk disguises and fight a covert war against one other whilst having smashing Victorian adventures with glowing hounds and whatnot. Menonia This would be slightly different than the episode Madman's Paradise. Seemingly trapped in a Quintesson exile reality wherein magic is real and technology only works erratically, the Transformers and any unlucky others stuck along with them discover a world where the laws of physics seems to have packed up and gone on vacation, replaced by magic. Players could pick out classic fantasy RPG archetypes and have fun applying them to characters. Scrapper's said to be a wizard at construction. Maybe alternate universe Scrapper really IS a wizard. And very, very confused by the fact that he's got a spellbook now but all his power tools and his laser pistol seem broken. Great for confusing more logically-minded characters! There are two options, in that characters could get their alternate modes switched to things like anachronous battle wagons and monsters, or that characters could stay as they and just be spell-casting jets instead of jets with missiles. Edo Period Samurai The current cast of characters awoke during the Edo period, in Japan. You all turn into different clan animals and are venerated by your clans. Due to some scrambled processors and a bit of amnesia, sort of like the cartoon Insecticons in the Demon Swamps, you fight for the honour of your clans! Unless you're dirty ronin or ninjas. Other altmode ideas include shuriken, spearheads, boats, or even abstract forms such as a flying kanji. Other The write-in option. If a majority of players write in and say they want to do an undersea adventure, by golly, we will do an undersea adventure! Results Beast Wars............................................................ 5 26% Hearts of Steel....................................................... 6 32% Menonia (MAGIC)....................................................... 3 16% Edo period Samurai.................................................... 3 16% Write-In.............................................................. 2 11% Total Votes 19 Comments 001: Power Rangers. Go. 002: I vote for a TP wherein Durango is AWESOME. Wait... NVM. Hearts of Steel is the narrow winner! Better luck next year, Beast Wars! Category:Winter TP